


1:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of fried chicken on the kitchen table caused a smile to materialize on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	1:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of fried chicken on the kitchen table caused a smile to materialize on Reverend Amos Howell's face before he ate in solitude.

THE END


End file.
